


Никакой помощи

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, сложные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Нине не нужна была помощь. Она взрослая и сама может справиться со своими проблемами.Верно?





	Никакой помощи

Нина никогда не просила помощи.

С самого детства когда мама твердила ей: «Ты сильная девочка. Не проси у других помощи — они того не заслуживают.»

И Нина справлялась сама. Понравилась игрушка — зачем просить, если можно отобрать.  
 _Зачем они меня ругают? Я ведь возвращаю игрушки._

Хочет раньше скатиться с горки — обогнать мальчика послабее.  
 _Почему ты плачешь? Вот, теперь можешь катиться — твоя же очередь._

Несмотря на периодическую доброту девочки, почти никто не хотел с ней играть.  
 _Смотри, у меня новая игрушка! Хочешь поиграть?_

Но оставаясь одна, Нина сначала только обиженно сопела, а потом не переставая рисовала.

Свои художества она никому не показывала.  
 _Нет, я не покажу тебе свою картинку! Ты не хотел играть со мной!_

Когда первого сентября Нина стояла с букетом в рядах первоклашек, её переполняло любопытство. Это ведь школа: здесь надо учиться, а не играть. Наконец-то у неё будут друзья!

Надежды с треском разрушились через несколько дней. Когда начали задавать домашнее задание, она пару раз пыталась делать его на продлёнке, но было чересчур шумно. Большинство ребят просто играли, а Нина, насупившись, сидела за последней партой. Приглашение поиграть она принимала в штыки. Нет, ей не скучно!

_Зачем вы меня жалеете? Мне не нужна ваша жалость!_

Одноклассники искоса бросали на неё взгляды — всё же хотели познакомиться — но после одной вспышки, когда девочка, разозлившись, сломала новенький самолётик, больше не рисковали.

Играть приходилось, и, чтобы не чувствовать себя изгоем, Нина сконцентрировалась на учёбе.

Шли годы, Нина добилась невероятных успехов в спорте, другие предметы не заваливала, а вот друзей у неё не появилось. Одноклассников она делила на тех, с кем общаться можно, и тех, кого надо игнорировать.

Они отвечали ей тем же, и никто не страдал.

Медленно подобрался девятый класс. Всё загоняло Нину в угол: профессионально заниматься спортом ей мешало плоскостопие, а в остальном она преуспела не так сильно. Решив, что терять нечего, она пошла в десятый класс.

Тогда начались настоящие мучения.

Каждый урок алгебры выматывал её до головокружения и затмевал другие предметы, которые всё ещё поддавались пониманию.

Лучше всех в классе с безумными цифрами справлялась Алиса. Нина даже хотела предложить ей сделку — взаимную помощь — единственный вариант, при котором она бы не чувствовала себя слабой.

Но Алиса не переживала о своих неудачах на физкультуре.

Одна тема наваливалась на другую, и Нина постепенно замыкалась в себе. Подходить к ней не решались, на каждый шепоток за спиной она резко оборачивалась и хмуро глядела на испуганных одноклассников. Едва сдерживая себя, она не грубила учителям.

_Что всем вам нужно от меня? Не смотрите в мою сторону! Я не звала вас!_

На одном уроке с особо раздражительно непонятной темой Нина не выдержала и вылетела из кабинета. Того, что её будут ругать она не боялась, но собственное бессилие уже доводило её до слёз.

До конца учебного дня она просидела на заднем дворе. К счастью, этот октябрьский день был не слишком холодным.

Из забытья её выдернул голос Алисы:

— Устроила же ты переполох.

— Чего надо? — огрызнулась Нина.

Алиса плюхнулась рядом на скамейку.

— Да вот, рюкзак твой принесла, — её мягкий голос нервировал не хуже дурацких примеров. 

— Где ты собиралась его искать?

— Не твоё дело! — Нина выдернула рюкзак из рук одноклассницы.

Уходить Алиса не спешила, как и продолжать разговор. Нина уже хотела снова огрызнуться, но Алиса вдруг заговорила. Слабо и нерешительно.

— Послушай, хочешь, я… объясню тебе непонятные темы? Ты всегда хорошо справлялась с математикой, а мне не сложно будет… — конец фразы она пробубнила в ладонь.

— Не сложно что? — настороженно переспросила Нина.

— Помочь, — едва слышно выдохнула Алиса.

Нина вскинулась от недовольства. Помогать? Да она и сама справится, если захочет!

Но Алиса забралась на скамейку с ногами и обняла колени.

— Если не хочешь, так и скажи, только не злись, пожалуйста… — всё так же не поднимая головы пробормотала она.

У Нины опустились руки. Вспомнилось, как она сама так сидела, давным-давно, обижаясь на весь мир. Вина уколола в сердце.

— Извини, я… Нет. В смысле, да, — она запуталась в словах.

Тишина прерывалась редким визгом шин на дороге.

— Я не против, если ты… поможешь мне, — наконец выдавила из себя Нина.

Краем глаза она заметила, улыбку облегчения на лице Алисы.

**Author's Note:**

> Сентябрь 2018, тема гордости (но я каждый раз забываю, потому что получилось больше про преодоление городсти и потому что стала первой работой о моих любимых девочках).


End file.
